


Growing old

by SlytherinSweetheart1



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M, season one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-21 15:54:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18705526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlytherinSweetheart1/pseuds/SlytherinSweetheart1
Summary: What if Sam also got infected in Brief Candle?





	Growing old

When Kynthia gives Jack O’Neill the marriage cake, when she pulls him by the hand to dance, no one is more surprised than Sam to find Sam is holding the Colonel’s hand and following him into the crowd.  
The Colonel laughs at their entwined fingers, twirls her around. Cynthia briefly looks crestfallen, but then, she sidles to the both of them, kisses the Colonel, and then Sam, with open mouthed abandon.  
The whole moment is surreal. Sam can taste the cake in Kynthia’s kiss, and almost feels like she is tasting the Colonel.  
The others are lost in the whirl of music, and lights. In the feel of the Colonel’s hand on the small of Sam’s back. Kynthia is gone too, eyes smiling at someone else, and Sam so desperately wants to kiss the man she was convinced she would despise. 

When she awakens on the floor, Daniel is whispering to Teal’c, his gaze rushing between her and Jack. She realises that she is half naked, that the ache between her legs means she’s slept with her CO, and on a mission, to boot. 

Mortified. Horrified, to later find out that they are ageing, so quickly, the both of them. Life passing them by in moments. And while the team works to solve the issue, Sam finds herself living out her days with the Colonel. She had expected anger, from both of them, but instead she feels content. 

The morning that really is almost decades later, where she is starring at a body that has quickly aged, she is surprised to find him admiring her anyway. 

“I’m sorry Sir, this is all my fault.”

“Jack.” He says. “If we are growing old together, least you can do is all me Jack.” 

Sam can’t help but wonder at his words. “I am sorry, Sam, to have taken advantage of you like that.”

“You didn’t! You were drugged.”

“For crying out loud, Carter. I knew what was happening. I think.. But I didn’t know you were drugged. I thought. I didn’t want to stop and I thought you also...” He shakes his head, unable to continue. 

“Me too.” Whispered quietly, and then with boldness she never thought she had, she is kissing him again. Somewhere, she knows Stargate Command is in a panic, but she only has a dozen or so days left, and she refuses to dwell. 

They are all over each other, each hour that feels like a year, each day, ageing hands and spots and eyes wrinkling in laughter; Sam feels like she cannot get enough of him. In the mornings, with the light gentling upon their bed, she feels the unspeakable peace of knowing that they would live and die here together. Nothing matters but the feel of his body and the words he whispers into her hair. Jack O’Neill is a talker, and she feels like he is going to tell her everything. 

“I love you.” She tells him. The few days that are decades only capture the sweetness of a lifetime spent in each other’s arms. The time frame, her logical Earth timeline, has almost been lost in the 10 days she has spent on Argos with Jack. She’s in her 60s, she doesn’t just look it, she feels it. 

One day, when he realises that he will die before her, he insists they walk, well past the village boundary. The night, when it falls, does not render them asleep. He holds her in the firelight, but he can feel her mind ticking. The calm is gone. 

“I won’t lose you, Jack.” She says, insistent on dragging him back to find the errant machine. 

Solving the riddle isn’t hard. Going back to who they are is impossible.

Six years later, when her brother insists on a date with his cop friend, Sam is reluctant.

“Don’t you want to grow old with someone, Sammy?” He asks.  
In that moment, she knows she cannot date this Pete. She knows her brother will never understand her response. 

“I already did.”


End file.
